1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a cutting tooth for a brush cutter. The invention further relates to a cutting assembly for a brush cutter. The invention also relates to a brush cutter incorporating the cutting assembly.
2. Background Art
Brush cutters employing a cylindrical, rotatable, drum with cutting assemblies mounted on the drum, the drum mounted on the front of a vehicle or on a boom on a vehicle, are known. The cutting assemblies each generally comprise a mounting block fixed on the drum with a cutting tooth detachably mounted on the block. Since the mounting blocks and the teeth thereon are exposed on the surface of the drum, the brush cutters require frequent maintenance both in replacing damaged elements of the cutting assemblies, and in keeping the cutting teeth sharp.
Brush cutters are known which employ a cylindrical rotatable drum with annular, spaced-apart, protective collars mounted on the drum, and with a cutting assembly mounted partly within the peripheral edge of each collar so that at least part of the assembly is protected. However the assemblies extend laterally from the collars and the tooth assemblies often make initial contact with the unsupported, lateral, sections of the assemblies during cutting resulting in frequent damage to the assemblies and/or collars.
Brush cutters are also known which employ a cylindrical rotatable drum with annular, spaced-apart, protective collars mounted on the drum and with cutting assemblies mounted between adjacent collars on the drum. The cutting assemblies have a tooth mounted on the front of a mounting block, the block fastened to the drum and the collars and normally below the peripheral edge of the collars. The tooth extends up from the front of the block and is angled forwardly above the collars. The mounting blocks are well protected between and below the outer edge of the collars. The teeth however, extend above the collars and are bent to extend upwardly and forwardly. If the teeth extend too far upwardly above the collars and mounting blocks, the teeth are subject to large bending forces resulting in early failure of the teeth. If the teeth do not extend too far above the collars and mounting block, the teeth have a small bite when cutting brush and thus are not very efficient.